Switzerland X Country Reader - Unbreakable (SongFic)
by Lady-Procrastination
Summary: You have always been a small, misunderstood and underestimated country. But there was only nation who never forgot about you, it was Switzerland... One day you get a letter from a much stronger country who's declaring war on you, will you become the "unbreakable" nation you truly are? - One-Shot SongFic based on "Unbreakable" by the Swiss band Sinplus.


You were sitting down on your black leather chair enjoying one of your rare days-off; the extremely few days where you could just sit back and simply relax without having to worry about economic crisis or the several meetings you would have to attend in the near future.

Yes, you were a nation. Your home was right next to Switzerland and you were in between Austria's, Italy's and part of Slovenia's borders.

For the most part of your existence, you had always tried to stay away from wars and conflicts as much as possible because you didn't want your people to get hurt, but having such strong countries near you only made your situation harder.

There was only one country that has always been there for you… The same one who cared for you when you were sick, who took looked after you when you were just a small piece of land and the same one who taught you the basics to become the strong and independent but unknown nation you were… That country was Switzerland.

You admired him a lot and you'd even admit on having a small crush on the Swiss nation; even if he was somewhat smaller compared to others like Germany or France; he was very strong and tough. He had a rough past, especially economically-wise because nothing could grow in his lands which meant no trading or selling, but he built a bank and now he was one of the biggest economic potency in Europe and the world.

He was very different from you, because you never did something "surprising or interesting" like other European countries did, you would be forgotten from time to time and the only countries who remembered about you were Austria; Italy; Liechtenstein and of course, Switzerland.

You sighed and shivered a bit at the thought of having to attend another world meeting, the last time you did go to one you barely spoke because no one would listen to you; but you had great ideas to stop Global warming, at least they were better than America's ideas to hire a superhero! During those intimidating meetings, you would sit next to Liechtenstein and you'd end up chatting with the smaller girl.

_-Flash back-_

"(Country name) do you like Swissy?" Liechtenstein once asked, she was Switzerland's younger sister and you had lived with her for a big part of your life.

"U-Umm… Why would you ask something like that?" Your face slowly gained a pink tone. You quickly glanced to your left, he was sitting next to Japan and Austria but you were in the same side of the table.

"Because every time I mention him you either smile or you blush! So I guessed you had feelings for him." She said.

_-End of Flash back-_

You stood up from you chair and you walked to a window in your living room, you looked out of the window in hope of finding Switzerland walking around his garden or even better…Training.

Your (eye color) eyes widened when you saw a figure approach your house but as you took a closer look, you noticed it wasn't who you wanted it to be. You sighed and you walked to the door, only opening it after the person outside knocked.

"Ja(2)?" You asked.

"Miss (Country name), this letter is for you." The man standing out of the door said, he handed you a letter with some stamps on it. Because of his accent, you noticed he was one of your people.

"…Hm? A letter from (insert an European country)?" You asked when you recognized the flag on one of the stamps.

The man nodded with a sad smile on his face, he looked up at you with a very concerned look.

Your heart began beating quickly and you thought of all the bad things the letter could contain; maybe it was a complaint from the other nation, maybe it was a reminder that you still owed him some money or… maybe it was... maybe it was the thing you most dreaded… war.

You ripped the letter open and you grabbed the paper inside the envelope.

'Dear (country name), after all of our conflicts and problems I would like to clear this for once and for all. I declare war on you.'

It felt like your heart stopped beating for a minute and you dropped the letter, you felt a bit dizzy and your face turned pale.

"W-W-W-War… (European country) wants war… with me." You mumbled quietly.

The man who delivered the letter nodded and he looked down sadly.

"Miss (Country name) are we going to war?" He asked.

"J-Ja… I'm so sorry!" You covered your mouth as tears formed in the corners of your eyes.

You were absolutely terrified, after seeing Italy's and Austria's condition after wars you slowly grew more to have a phobia. You didn't want to hurt innocent citizens, you didn't want to damage your crops which took your farmer years of dedication and patience, you didn't want to screw up and end up going bankrupt after all those years you spend in pure economic agony.

But…Maybe going to war wouldn't be too bad, it would definitely get you better known which meant more tourists; if you won all of your citizens would admire and respect you a lot more but that also meant that your neutrality would be gone and Switzerland would not be happy.

Once you calmed down you took a deep breath and you walked to Switzerland's house, you tried thinking of ways to tell him you were going to war with (European country).

You hesitated but you knocked on his door, only to be greeted by a very tired Swiss holding a mug of hot chocolate on one hand and a handgun on his other.

"A-Ah, hi there Swiss~" You smiled awkwardly.

"Hallo.(3)" He yawned and he looked at you.

You looked down and you bit on you lower lip nervously, Switzerland tilted his head and he raised his eye brows.

"What happened?" He asked curiously, setting down his mug and gun on a table next to the door.

You clenched your fists and you closed your eyes.

"Switzerland I'm going to war!" You yelled, you kept your eyes closed shut because that was the only way to stop your tears.

He looked at you with an expression you had never seen before; it was a mixture of surprise, shock, disappointment and fear.

"War?!" He yelled, he placed his hands on your shoulders and he gripped on them tightly, shaking your body. "Are you kidding? (Country name) what happened to your neutrality?! I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you to go back to wars! After all those pathetic countries who used you and your land during World War II… After all the pain you went through, you want to go to war again?" He stopped shaking you forcefully as he saw the determined look on your face.

"You don't understand… people admire you Switzerland but they seem to ignore me completely. I would understand if I was a smaller country but I'm almost as big as you! If I do something useful I may be recognized as the nation I really am." You said calmly. "Not just as another land to fight on." You relaxed and you said everything that was in your head at that moment.

His nodded comprehensively and he looked at you sadly.

"I understand, you aren't the little land I used to know (name) you've grown so much. Please be careful." Switzerland said.

After all the centuries you spent living in the same house as him, you never heard him say such sweet words to you in such a calm voice, you smiled softly and you hugged him gently.

"Thank you Swiss…" You muttered as tears fell from your rosy cheeks.

He hugged you back.

"Just remember, don't give up no matter what happens! Fight until the end, be _**unbreakable**_."

_-Later in the battlefield-_

You fell onto your knees in pure exhaustion, it had been two years since the war started and you gotten sick of fighting so much. You looked up at the nation who you were fighting against and you panted, as hard as it was going to be you refused to give up. The country pointed a gun at you and he placed his finger on the trigger, aiming precisely at your chest.

You were severely hurt; your uniform was covered in mud, dry blood and dirt, your skin was full of bruises and cuts, some were deeper than other but they all hurt badly. Your muscles ached, the pain was unbearable but somehow you still got up.

"**Unbreakable_."_**

"_I must become __**unbreakable**__."_

"_I am __**unbreakable**__."_

Your knees were shaking, some of your senses were missing and you felt extremely dizzy; after all the bombs that fell on your country, you had developed a chronic case of "shell shock" and because of it you could barely speak, sleep or walk.

You were able to crouch down and pick up your gun, you aimed and pulled the trigger…

You woke up slowly in an unknown bed, you looked to your left and you flinched in pain. Most of your body was covered in bandages and it even hurt to breath. Once you opened your (eye color) eyes again you saw Switzerland sitting on a wooden chair next to your bed.

"Swi- umm…?" You mumbled due to exhaustion, you still couldn't form complete sentences because of the shell shock symptoms you went through during the battle field.

"Don't more (name) it will only hurt more." He said quietly and he held your right hand.

"War…?" You asked him, you regained all of your senses back and you remembered the reason why you were in that condition.

"You won, (European country) was almost winning but you stood up and you shot him." He said with a relieved smile on his face.

His smiles were rare but when they did happen, they were so pure and honest.

You gasped and you sighed happily as you finally remembered what happened in the battlefield. You were very proud of your achievement and a bit confused, how was a smaller country like you able to beat such a big country?

"You really are unbreakable (name)." Switzerland said as he moved his chair even closer to your bed.

"Thank…You." You said with a small smile, your lips had some healing cuts on them and you didn't want to open them again.

Switzerland leaned forward and he placed a quick and gentle kiss on your forehead, you blushed madly. Could it possibly be that he liked you back or maybe he was just glad you returned after two years of a bloody war.

"I forgot to tell you something before you left (name)." He said as you listened carefully. "Ich liebe dich(4)." He whispered quietly.

You were speechless.

"I-I love you too." You stuttered.

After that day you were about to face the happiest days of your country's existence. You finally got the respect you deserved; your history went from 'boring' to 'outstanding' with all the facts and stories from those two years of war, Switzerland loved you back and luckily it didn't take too long for all the damage cause in (country name) to be recovered; plus after the war (European country) and you became good friends.

Your dream had finally come true.

* * *

_**I had to remove the lyrics from the story...copyright things...idk.**_

**Translations:** (German edition xD)

(1) brother

(2) Yes

(3) Hello

(4) I love you

**Extra:** If you don't understand what happened before "your country" got in the war (because I suck at explaining) here's what happened: The axis used your land as another fighting territory, hurting you and your people. And because you were right next to both Austria and Italy, the axis forced you in many ways to join them against your will. That's why Switzerland was so worried about "you" going to war.

**A.N:** I never wrote a Country!Reader insert before so it was a bit of a challenge, but a fun challenge! It's based on the song "Unbreakable" by Sinplus, in my opinion, the song is about doing whatever it takes to make your dreams come true, even if you have to do something crazy or unusual 'Swim against the stream'. I can't really explain but yeah O.O

I really hope you like it~ Please let me know if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes since English isn't my first language :)

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
